Claudia Hernandez
| residence = Las Nieves, Mexico | died = Day 3: 10:36pm Shot by Hector Salazar's men | status = Deceased | actor = Vanessa Ferlito | seasons = 3 | firstseen = "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm" | lastseen = "Day 3: 11:00pm-12:00am" }} Claudia Hernandez was the girlfriend of drug kingpin Hector Salazar. Her father, Oriol, was one of Hector's laborers and her younger brother, Sergio, spent much time with Hector. Before Day 3 Claudia had an affair with Jack Bauer while he worked undercover with the Salazar brothers. She disliked the way Hector treated her and her family, and Jack promised her he would get them away from the Salazars. Day 3 Claudia accompanied Hector to a site where bodies were being buried by her father, an employee of Hector. She told him that she was disgusted that he made her father do such work, and Hector tried to explain that he was paid three times the going rate but Claudia left in anger as Hector shouted at her. After fighting with her father Hector slapped her. She retaliated with a slap while Hector stopped her and forced a kiss, he then told her to tell Luis to prepare supper. She later found Hector teaching her younger brother, Sergio, how to shoot. She took the gun from Sergio and pointed it at Hector. He questioned her ability to shoot him, and she put it down when she saw that Sergio was watching her. Later, she saw Hector arranging a "Welcome Home" party for Ramon. She appeared unhappy, saying that he should show Ramon that he wants to be his partner, not his caterer as he had run their business while he was in prison. Hector told her a short while after that Jack Bauer was helping Ramon to escape prison. She expressed horror that Ramon would accept help from the man who put him behind bars, but Hector dismissed her worries. When Jack arrived, Claudia brought him some food and a drink. She rebuked him for not taking her away from Hector like he promised when he was undercover. She told him that he had no soul, because he betrayed the Salazars, and then betrayed his own government. She then appeared more affectionate, and Jack asked her if she told Hector about their affair, but she said if she had done, he would have killed her. She said that Hector and Ramon were downstairs deciding whether to kill Jack or not, and Jack began to shake. Claudia asked if he was still a junkie, and sarcastically offered to get him a fix of heroin. He refused, and she left, saying that he used to be a man, and asked what had happened. Later Jack found her again and explained what was happening in terms of his sting operation. He asked her to look after Chase, who was being tortured by the Salazars' men, and to get Jack a phone. She found Chase and explained to him that Jack was still working with CTU, and that she would help him to escape. However, she was unable to smuggle Hector's phone to Jack as he noticed it was missing and demanded it back. Claudia approached her father, Oriol, and told him that they were leaving. He was at first indecisive, but eventually helped her to dismantle vital parts of Hector's cars so that they could not be chased. She got Sergio and her father and they went in the car. She then went to the warehouse where Chase was being tortured. She told the man who was interrogating Chase that Hector thought she might be able to talk to him. Whilst talking she slipped Chase a knife, and when the interrogator turned around she threw a bucket of gasoline on him, and Chase stabbed him. He stole his phone and his gun. She helped Chase to the car and they hid under a sheet in the back. As Oriol started up the engine, some of Hector's men approached him and asked what he was doing. He said that Hector had sent him to pick something up, and they went to check the back. Worried, Chase shot them. This alerted Hector and more of his men, who attempted to follow the car but discovered that none of the other vehicles worked due to Oriol's tampering. Chase shot into the dust at Hector and his men who were shooting at them. They managed to get off the compound, and Chase turned to Claudia and thanked her for helping him to escape. However, he found her dead, with a bullet wound in her head, presumably shot by one of Hector's men (or Hector himself) during the escape. Chase had to convince Oriol and Sergio to leave her body when a CTU chopper arrived. Soon after Hector and his men arrived, and Hector became enraged when he saw her dead. He called Ramon and told him to call off the deal, but he refused, and when Hector tried to walk out on it, Ramon shot him. Memorable quotes * Claudia: God knows there are times when I despise Hector, but at least he is true to himself. He knows who he is. You? You are a man without a soul. (Day 3: 8:00pm-9:00pm) *'Claudia:' You said you'd take me away from here. Do you remember Jack? (slaps Jack) (Day 3: 8:00pm-9:00pm) Background information and notes * Claudia was supposed to have a continued relationship with Jack at the end of the season, but Vanessa Ferlito was busy doing another film, "Man of the House," so the writers finished her off. She was originally supposed to escape with Oriol and Sergio after helping Chase. * Marisol Nichols originally auditioned for this role. * Claudia's last name is not revealed in the episodes. A poll of Jack's best love interests on the fox.com website following season 4 gave her last name as "Salazar". In TCG: First Edition, the second set of cards for the 24 Trading Card Game, her last name is given as "Hernandez". Live appearances See also Hernandez, Claudia Hernandez, Claudia Category:Civilians Hernandez, Claudia Hernandez, Claudia Category:Jack Bauer love interests Category:Deceased characters